NO TITLE the return
by Jaxksh
Summary: Suite de NO TITLE ... Toujours plus dur, toujours plus yaoilemonangstua ! du bonheur en ptite bouteille... A consommer avec modération. i love yaoi edenvy ! COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

I) Suite de la FIN

POV Envy :

-Tu lui as fait quoi au nabot ?  
C'était un petit gringalet rouquin. Sans intérêt. Un appareil dentaire et des lunettes…tout pour me plaire…  
-Il est où ton sweat ? Pourquoi ça a duré si longtemps ? Et pourquoi…  
Les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf (c'est cooool les balles de golf), connaissant déjà la sentence… J'étais si prévisible que ça ? Il continua néanmoins :

-Qu'est ce que t'as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il crie comme ça ?  
-Pour lui je ne suis pas sûr de m'en souvenir, mais pour toi j'ai bien mon idée… grognai-je en m'approchant de lui l'air menaçant.

Je voulais juste lui faire un peu peur, et lui faire comprendre qu'il commençait à me courir… Apparemment le message n'était pas bien passé.

-Héhé ! Tu lui as fait découvrir les choses de la vie pas vrai ?  
Il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil aguicheur. C'en fut trop.  
Une rage folle et incontrôlable m'envahit. Il fallait que je le détruise, et dans les plus brefs délais ! J'entendis son nez craquer, et je crois bien que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisées. Je le frappais n'importe où, de toute ma force. Il hurlait, je l'insultais.  
-Arrête Envy tu vas finir par le tuer !  
Une grêle de coups tombait désormais sans retenue sur son corps, et aucune personne sensée n'aurait envisagé de me stopper. D'ailleurs personne ne l'aurait pu. Même pas moi.  
Je ne sais plus à quel moment la vie quitta son corps.

FIN du POV

(Saut temporel)

POV Ed :

Alors comme ça il était…  
Une joie mauvaise remonta en moi et me donna envie de hurler. Sauf qu'on ne hurle pas en plein cours d'algèbre alors que la rumeur circule depuis deux jours qu'Envy, le Grand Envy, était en maison de correction.  
Deux jours que cette pensée me tournait dans la tête. De plus, elle venait d'être officialisée par le tribunal correctionnel du département.  
Il avait _pratiquement_ tué un jeune garçon. Ca aurait pu être moi. Dans un sens il m'a tué ce soir là...  
Je sortis du cours encore plus précipitamment qu'à mon habitude, n'attendant personne. J'avais envie de … De quoi en fait ? Je n'arrivais pas à démêler les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi…J'avais comme un flou dans la tête et devant les yeux, la colère, le soulagement, la frustration… C'était à moi de le punir, pas aux autres !  
La colère l'emporta sur tout le reste. Je jetai mon sac au sol, et m'acharnai sur un arbre de la cour qui ne m'avait strictement rien fait. Je frappais, mes mains devenant sang, mes yeux refusant de fonctionner correctement, mes muscles hurlaient pour moi, et ma tête me faisait voir l'atroce vérité : Je ne pourrai jamais réparer l'outrage qui avait été commis. Quelqu'un m'arrêta, me tirant brutalement en arrière, pendant qu'une autre personne s'interposait entre moi et l'arbre. Ils criaient tous... TAISEZ-VOUS ! J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, le monde tournait autour de moi, et il parait que je pleurais.

FIN du Pov

Le volet de la fenêtre battait sous l'effet de vent, ce qui eut pour action de réveiller Edward. Il se redressa avec prudence sur son lit, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, et inspecta la chambre où il se trouvait. C'était l'infirmerie, mais la raison pour laquelle il y était lui apparaissait encore osbcure.  
Il frissonna. Se lever fut une action périlleuse, mais il y parvint tant bien que mal, et c'est en chancelant qu'il s'accrocha à la poignée de la fenêtre qu'il ferma d'un coup sec.

Il posa son front contre la vitre, et sa respiration fit des ronds de buée contre la glace froide. La nuit dehors était épaisse, et il n'y avait que la lune pour lui rappeler qu'il se trouvait plutôt à la surface de la terre qu'à l'intérieur. Une bouffée de panique le prit, et il se recula vivement de la fenêtre, se sentant traqué.

Il calma sa respiration précipitée, et alluma sa lampe de chevet, ne voulant plus être dans le noir. Ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi.

Il était enfoncé dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, les yeux fixés sur lui.  
Les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de la gorge du blond. Son corps fut soudain pris de tremblements convulsifs, et il dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber, se refusant à lâcher du regard le garçon dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci se leva en s'étirant, et lui lança :

-Je t'ai manqué ?

Il s'approcha lentement d'Edward les mains dans les poches, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond, qui essayait de se fondre dans le mur, totalement paniqué

-Je vois que t'as pas changé, toujours aussi... faible le nabot, lança t'il d'une voix méprisante, teintée de sarcasmes, c'est pas grave, j'espère seulement que cette fois tu gigoteras moins qu'à notre dernière rencontre...

Il s'approcha d'Edward de sa démarche féline, et laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur la joue du blond, qui réagit au quart de tour et repoussa la main en question. Malgré sa peur il ne voulait pas se rendre sans avoir tenter quoi que ce soit.

Envy enserra brutalement mais calmement la gorge d'Edward, et commença à la serrer. Il lui chuchotta à l'oreille :

- Tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon le nabot ?

Le brun commença alors à déboutonner son haut, tout en mordillant son cou doux et chaud. Edward ne pouvait bouger, sentant ce corps puissant contre le sien, et avec l'étrange et douloureuse impression que l'histoire allait se répéter. Envy poursuivit ses caresses avec insistance, et se fut quand posa la main sur l'entrejambe d'Eward, que celui-ci sortit de sa léthargie.

Il repoussa Envy et partit en courant vers la porte, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir en vain. Il s'acharna tout de même sur la paroi de bois, alors qu'Envy s'approchait tranquillement. Il avait peur de ce type, et il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas s'être enfui dès qu"il l'avait vu... POURQUOI il l'avait suivi la dernière fois ! La réponse lui apparut dans toute sa terrible vérité... Aussi cruel qu'il pouvait l'être, il le voulait.

Le petit blond fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par deux mains qui le retournèrent. Envy en profita pour lui asséner un coup dans l'estomac. Edward tomba le souffle coupé, la douleur se propageant lentement dans son corps.

L'homonculus l'attrapa, et le balança sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie; il en avait envie et il assouvira cette envie, que le blond le veuille ou non !

Il détacha sa ceinture et emprisonna les poignets d'Edward pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe, et il la fixa aux barreaux du lit, sous le regard paniqué de sa victime. Puis il le monta à califourchon et termina de déboutonner sa chemise, bien qu'entre temps, il dut le gifler lui intimant de rester calme.

Les larmes commençaient à s'échapper et à couler le long des joue d'Edward. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de se tirer de cette mauvaise passe ; la nuit il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie, et ses cris n'atteindraient certainement pas l'internat...

Envy se pencha alors et embrassa les lèvres tant désirées, il rentra sa langue, touchant celle d'Edward, mais celui-ci en décida autrement et la mordit sauvagement.

Envy se redressa précipitemment et le gifla avec une telle violence que le blond vit double... Son tortionnaire lui susurra de sa voix glaciale :

-Tu vas regretter ça, fais moi confiance... Au moins tu as compris que ca ne servait à rien de gaspiller ton énergie en cris... On est en tête à tête.

Il sortit son couteau, et commença à tracer des croix en prenant soin d'appuyer sur la peau d'Eward qui n'offrait aucune résistance aux assauts de la lame. Le blond hurlait, la peau lui brûlait.

Envy passa la lame sur son cou, mais plus délicatement, descendant de nouveau sur le torse, il continua cette boucherie jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les draps blancs se teintaient de rouge. Il revint vers l'oreille du blond, qui serrait les dents, se préparant à une nouvelle torture. Il lui souffla :

-J'espère que tout est clair ?

-Va te faire m...

Les lèvres d'Envy l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Le brun jeta alors son couteau, voyant qu'Edward acceptait son baiser, puis il lui enleva son pantalon et le reste, qui allèrent rejoindre le haut au bas du lit, et entreprit de se désabiller à son tour. Ed ne disait plus rien, sa vue se brouillait, il avait des vertiges : l'impression que le plafond tournait, que les murs bougeient. Il continua désespérément de tirer sur les liens, mais toute force semblait l'avoir quitté.

Envy lui écarta violemment les cuisses et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Edward surpris par la rapidité de l'action, cria et tira encore sur ses liens qui lui cisaillaient les poignets, ses muscles se contractaient, le sang lui irradiait les joues, bon dieu ça faisait mal...

Envy commença une série de va-et-vient qui arracha des cris de souffrance au blond, il haletait ses mains se crispant sur les hanches d'Edward, il se pencha et commença à mordre ses clavicules. Le blond renversa la tête en arrière et ondula son bassin se callant sur celui du brun, l'excitation montait en lui, lui brûlant les entrailles.

On pouvait entendre des gémissements monter de la chambre, ainsi que des soupirs.

Edward se lâcha entre eux deux et dans un dernier coup de rein, Envy en lui.

Le brun ralentit la cadence et s'arrêta, calmant sa respiration, puis se retira. Edward était étendu sur le lit, la respiration toujours saccadée, le corps couvert de sueur... et de sang.

Envy reprit ses habits, et s'habilla convenablement sous les yeux du nabot qui était encore ligoté. Il reprit sa ceinture.

-ça t'aurait fait moins mal si tu avais été plus gentil. La prochaine fois tache d'être plus docile.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au fullmetal et s'enfuit comme un voleur, laissant seul Edward.

Celui-ci enfila son boxer avec le peu de force qui lui restait, et se laissa glisser au pied du lit.

Il était seul encore une fois... qu'allait t-il dire au sujet des marques sur son corps, des tâches sur son lit ? La honte l'étouffait progressivement, et la douleur revenait également. Il sentait que quelquechose s'était rebrisé en lui, et que cette fois ci rien ne pourrait le réparer. Il ne tenta pas de retenir ses larmes, et les laissa couler librement sur ses joues. Après plusieurs heures il s'endormit, malheureux et épuisé sur le sol glacé.

**La suite est pour bientôt c'est promis !**

**Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Dites nous tout mdr on s'est donné du mal pour la faire cette fic u.u … ! faut échapper aux yeux pas discrets des darons et des modèles réduits (les frangins et frangines -)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE RETURN**

**Toujours en vie, pardon pour le retard ! **

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il a été écrit en 3 heures, à grand renfort de bols de thé (une vingtaine au moins XD), avec 3 albums écoutés EN ENTIER (Faith d'Hyde, MARS de Gackt et BOUCHE A OREILLES de Tryo), avec de bonnes crises de nerfs devant le pc qui voulait pas enregistrer (nan mais je vous jure), de grandes baffes mentales pour ne pas écrire n'importe quoi, et d'autres petits détails que je ne juge pas vital de vous révéler ;) afin de préserver votre santé mentale XD

**Sinon à part ça j'ai longuement hésité sur la conduite d'Envy à la fin du chapitre, mais je crois avoir pris la bonne décision, comme ça j'ai déjà une idée plus ou moins précise des chapitres à venir. Je compte toujours sur votre avis, lecteurs éclairés.**

**Ensuite, merci de vos reviews, même si elles ne sont pas toujours très nombreuses et signées, mais merci quand même…**

**POUR CEUX QUI TROUVENT QU'ENVY EST TROP MECHANT -_-''**

**Je suis désolée de devoir vous le dire, mais c'est une fic ANGST donc violente et immorale (on applaudit la jolie phrase °0°), c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans le rating M… Après si malgré tous nos avertissements et nos panneaux de signalisation nombreux et variés vous lisez quand même… Bah c'est à vos risques et périls !**

**Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 2 : ca va bouger

-Chut il a bougé …

Edward ouvrit un de ses yeux d'or et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il reconnut sans mal le visage de l'infirmière du lycée, ses cheveux blonds remontés sur le haut de son crâne et maintenus par une pince, ses yeux noisettes inquiets mais professionnels le regardant.

-Mademoiselle Hawkeyes… tenta t-il de prononcer, mais ce ne fut qu'un faible miaulement qui sortit de sa bouche (dédicace à Kitty Alchemist de SilverDagger)

Elle lui sourit doucement et passa sa main sur son front, écartant les quelques mèches de cheveux encore poisseuses de sueur et de sang.

-Repose-toi encore un peu Edward… Tu es entre de bonnes mains…

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Curieusement malgré ce que lui affirmait la jolie infirmière, il ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Il remarqua enfin qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre mais dans une autre, certainement une chambre d'hôpital… Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'hôpital à proximité… Et comment expliquer la présence d'Hawkeyes ?  
Et comme si elle avait compris son questionnement muet, elle ajouta en murmurant avec un sourire complice :

-J'ai insisté pour rester près de toi, après ce qui s'est passé tout le monde craint un peu pour… pour ta santé… morale et mentale…

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer et son ventre se tordre. Alors comme ça, ils étaient au courant de l'histoire avec Envy ? Il avait beau chercher et tourner cette idée dans sa tête il ne trouvait aucune raison de se réjouir, et il s'imaginait incapable de vivre avec cette honte…

-Pourquoi Edward, pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu nous en parler… Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?

-Et vous auriez voulu que je vous dise ça comment ? Qu'il y a un fou psychopathe qui ne rêve que de me… enfin…

La voix enrouée d'Edward provoqua la plus grande perplexité chez son interlocutrice.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Quel fou ? (Elle lui toucha le front en fronçant les sourcils) La fièvre est passée… Je repasserai tout à l'heure…

Et elle le laissa, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration haletante. Alors ils ne savaient pas ? Ou elle ne voulait pas l'enfoncer ?  
Il sentit le mal de crâne poindre et grimaça. Bon Dieu, pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui des trucs comme ça ? Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas être clairs et précis ? Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

oOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, il était encore seul. Seul mais propre… Il retira les draps du lit d'hôpital et regarda son torse. Il était recouvert de petites bandelettes blanches censées absorber le sang qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de ses plaies.

Il pouvait aussi y voir de fines cicatrices blanchâtres, moins profondes, luir sous la lumière blafarde de sa chambre. « Putain de lumières » pensa t'il.

Il s'observa encore plusieurs minutes, silencieusement, comme un soldat regardant ses blessures de guerre. A la différence qu'Edward n'en était pas du tout fier, lui…

Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, et rabattit immédiatement la couverture sur son corps, juste avant l'entrée d'un médecin en blouse blanche.

-Bonjour jeune homme ! Je suis le docteur Duchaufour, pédologue. On m'a remis votre dossier, que je trouve assez intéressant et peu banal ma foi… ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions ?

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre, et il pensa que quand bien même il n'aurait pas voulu lui parler, le choix ne lui était pas offert. C'est comme ça que l'interrogatoire commença.

-Tu es comme ça depuis combien de temps ?  
-Ne me tutoyez pas s'il vous plaît j'ai horreur de ça...

-Euh, en effet… Excuse-moi… Excusez-moi… Je continue… Donc voilà, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cet état ?

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

-Vendredi mais je ne vous demande pas quelque chose de précis…  
-Vendredi ? Oh non… Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Ce n'est pas la question…

-JE SUIS LA DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?

Le docteur se recula violemment, surpris par la soudaine colère du jeune homme blond. Celui-ci se repris et demanda plus doucement :

-Je suis là depuis combien de temps s'il vous plaît ?

-Euh… 5 jours à ce qu'on m'a dit mais…

Edward se laissa aller contre la tête du lit en soupirant. Il se saisis le crâne et murmura un « putain c'est pas vrai… ». 5 jours… ca faisait beaucoup… beaucoup trop… Le pédologue réattaqua :

-Donc vous êtes comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

-Vous venez de me le dire, 5 jours…

-Non, vous êtes ICI depuis 5 jours, je vous parle de votre état…

Edward ricana et le fixa.

-Vous pensez que je suis justement ICI pour le plaisir ?

-On ne s'automutile pas comme ça enfin !

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt tandis que l'information faisait le voyage des oreilles à son cerveau. « S'automutiler » ? Mais non ! Ca n'avait rien à voir ! La colère commença à le gagner… Ils ne comprenaient rien !

Devant le silence de son patient, Duchaufour poursuivit :

-Alors pourquoi ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Je suis de ton côté, ne t'inquiète pas… Ce que tu me diras restera entre nous promis…

-Je vous ai déjà demandé de ne pas me tutoyer… Et je ne me suis pas automutilé !

Le docteur eut un sourire compréhensif et posa sa main sur l'avant bras d'Edward et lui chuchota :

-Je peux t'aider tu sais ! Ouvre-toi à moi… Je sais combien on peut être perdu dans ces moments là…

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, et tenta de réfréner la colère qu'il sentait sur le point de s'abattre sur cet homme, décidemment trop collant à son goût. En se dégageant de l'emprise de son bras, il lui dit un peu plus méchamment qu'il n'aurait dû :

-Vous ne savez rien… Sortez…

Et devant son regard d'incompréhension, il continua :

-Vous ne savez rien, vous n'êtes ni dans MA situation, ni moi… Vous êtes juste un pédologue minable… alors maintenant sortez… Et laissez-moi…

L'homme en blouse se leva pris de court par la voix glaciale du blond, et repartit, honteux de cet échec. Deux jours plus tard, Edward était dehors et de retour dans son lycée.

oOoOoOoOo

-Regarde c'est lui…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je croyais qu'on l'avait envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique…

-Faut croire que non… Les types comme ça, faudrait les enfermer…

Les chuchotements et les regards aussi curieux qu'effrayés des différents lycéens suivaient Edward partout où il avait le malheur de se rendre. Ca avait commencé dès son retour, lorsqu'il avait essayé de prendre contact avec ses amis, sans succès. Ceux-ci l'avaient évité, cherchant à se dérober à son regard, lui offrant une palette de sourire plus ou moins désolés, s'éclipsant dès que possible.  
Le blond comprenait parfaitement pourquoi, même s'il feignait l'indifférence : tout le monde le prenait pour un fou furieux. Il était vrai que frapper un arbre sans défense et être retrouvé en sang sur le sol de l'infirmerie n'aidaient pas à effacer cette mauvaise image.

Cette situation le blessait bien évidemment, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le brun. Une colère froide avait désormais remplacé la peur. Il se vengerait, quoi que cela entraîne.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand il décida de sortir des dortoirs, afin d'éviter de « gêner » son compagnon de chambre, qui, terrorisé, feignait de lire ou d'admirer le paysage nocturne par la fenêtre. Il soupira, enfila sa veste à la va-vite et sortit en claquant la porte.

Autant passer pour totalement fou… De toute façon ça ne pouvait rien empirer…  
Edward marchait d'un pas énergique vers les grilles vertes immondes qui délimitaient le lycée.

Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Peut être pour se donner la triste illusion qu'il était libre de mouvement, bien qu'il fut sans doute l'élève le plus surveillé du lycée…

La vapeur chaude sortant de sa bouche s'élevait, rendue visible par les lampadaires-s-allumant-automatiquement-qui-sont-très-chiants-quand-on-arrive-le-matin.

Quand il arriva, il s'accrocha aux barreaux et posa sa tête contre le métal froid. Et soupira. Il soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Et il espérait peut être un peu trop aussi. A cet instant, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, pour l'emmener loin d'ici, pour tout recommencer, pour oublier… Mais comme personne ne vint, il retourna se coucher.

oOoOoOoOo

L'incident se produit dans les semaines suivantes. Petit à petit, les gens semblaient oublier la pette « histoire » d'Edward qui avait perdu beaucoup de son intérêt au fur et à mesure du temps, et ça ne déplaisait pas à celui-ci qui recommençait à vivre pleinement, enfin autant que possible avec deux viols , pas mal d'humiliations et des mutilations derrière soi…

Edward était de sortie, ce mercredi après-midi, en compagnie d'une bande de copains. Ils avaient décidé de se promener dans le petit village proche du lycée, peuplé essentiellement de vieux et de magasins alimentaires. Ils avaient élu domicile sur un des murets du parc à jeux où on pouvait voir des mioches crier partout en jouant dans le bac à sable, ou arracher les fleurs des massifs colorés et pas en super état), ils parlaient de tout et de rien, s'envoyant des piques et chahutant.

Les yeux d'Edward examinèrent les environs, pendant que ses potes parlaient des choses de la vie (Edward était devenu très chatouilleux sur ce sujet), et ce qu'il rencontra le figea littéralement sur place. Là-bas, de l'autre côté de la rue, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en piques et aux vêtements extravagants le regardait. Envy. Le cœur du blond se mit à battre la chamade, et sa bouche se dessécha. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit groupe qui s'était lancé dans un concours de propos salaces, et qui n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble. Il lança un vague « je reviens » et sans réfléchir d'avantage, il courut vers la fine silhouette. Il aurait juré qu'il souriait mais à cette distance… Quoi qu'il en soit elle disparut à l'angle de la rue.

Ne se préoccupant que de cette étrange vision, Edward courait, et fut bien vite à l'endroit où il avait vu pour la dernière fois la personne qu'il croyait être son tourmenteur. Il adressa un signe de main à ses amis, figés et perdus devant l'attitude de leur pair, qui le virent disparaître sans aucune explication.

Sa course le dirigea devant l'église communale, où il n'aperçut aucun signe du brun. Frustré au plus haut point, il en fit le tour, rapidement. Il savait que c'était risqué. Mais conduit par un irrépressible et inexplicable désir il poursuivit ses recherches, en vain.

Enervé et déçu, il laissa éclater sa rage contre un des murs, se broyant le poignet et la main par la même occasion. Qu'importe, la douleur était réparatrice… Il continua, frappant toujours plus fort, des larmes de fureur au coin des yeux.

Soudain, il sentit une main lui saisir violemment l'épaule, et le retourner dos au mur. Il releva la tête, écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient les yeux et tomba sur le plus beau sourire sadique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-…

La main le lâcha, et ce qui avait au bout se recula, toujours sans le quitter des yeux.

Edward ne comprenait plus rien. Ce n'était pas normal. Le Envy qu'il connaissait (ou ce qu'il pensait en connaître) l'aurait déjà frappé ou insulté ou autre chose encore…

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se dévisager, attendant que l'un ou l'autre bouge… Et comme il fallait bien faire quelque chose, Edward se jeta sur lui, le frappant partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, l'obligeant à reculer de plus en plus. Et contre toute attente, le brun ne riposta pas, ne cherchant même pas à se protéger. Il roula au sol, les lèvres pincées, sans rien dire, ni un mot, ni un cri de douleur. Le blond s'essuya le front et tenta de calmer sa respiration. S'il ne se défendait pas c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Ce fut le moment de répit offert par Edward qui rendit à Envy le don de la parole. Il lui lança, froidement et d'une voix trainante :

-Déjà fatigué ?

Devant le sourire hypocrite de ce dernier, le blond lui fracassa les flancs d'un coup de pied, avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur lui, cognant avec toute sa haine et toute son amertume. Le brun lécha le sang qui coulait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres et provoqua Edward silencieusement.

-C'est bon de voir souffrir les gens n'est-ce pas ?

-La ferme !

Un uppercut vint mettre un terme au sourire mordant d'Envy. La fureur décuplée d'Edward confirma ce que le brun soupçonnait : il venait de toucher un point sensible.

-On n'est pas si différent que ça en fin de compte, lâcha t'il, son habituel sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

-On n'a rien à voir tous les deux ! cria Edward en le frappant de nouveau, la colère irradiant chaque parcelle de son corps et lui donnant une énergie qu'il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir fournir en pareille occasion.

-Bien sûr que si, susurra t'il, tu le vois bien… T'aimes ça hein ? Frapper, frapper quelqu'un sans défense, c'est jouissant n'est-ce pas ? Mais le meilleur c'est quand tu peux l'humilier et lui ôter tout reste de dignité…

-LA FERME !

Les larmes brulaient les yeux d'Edward et il les sentait glisser le long de ses joues, tandis que les paroles d'Envy s'insinuaient dans sa tête. « Pas si différent… Frapper…NON ». Tout son corps se révolta contre cette ressemblance si grotesque, et pourtant presque vrai. Quel besoin éprouvait-il de cogner quelqu'un qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de riposter aux coups ? « Pense à ce qu'il t'a fait ! C'est normal ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher »

Edward sentit une main froide mais néanmoins très douce essuyer ses larmes, et une bouche voluptueuse lui souffler à l'oreille :

-T'inquiète pas… C'est pas évident de se l'avouer au début… Mais après c'est encore pire…

Deux mains vinrent se glisser sous son débardeur et explorèrent son torse pendant qu'une langue mutine s'amusa avec la lobe de son oreille. Envy lui dévorait le cou et entreprenait de le déshabiller. Et bizarrement, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça le blond, qui sentait monter une douce chaleur en lui, plus particulièrement au niveau de son entrejambe. « Laisse-toi aller, tu verras… » La voix se fit chaude et envoutante, et Edward rangea définitivement la petite voix au fond de son crâne qui lui hurlait de s'enfuir tant que c'était possible…

-EDWARD ! Ôh Ôh Ed! Edwaaaard? T'es là ?

Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là eux ? La bouche d'Envy se retira de son cou à sa grande déception et l'embrassa doucement, avant de le quitter totalement, non sans lui avoir glissé une œillade à damner un prêtre.

-On se reverra… Quand tu seras prêt… Si tu l'es un jour…

Et il disparut, juste avant l'arrivée de ses amis. Ceux–ci retrouvèrent Edward, les yeux dans le vide, la veste déboutonnée, la tête basse et les cheveux épars.

Sur le chemin qui le ramena à l'internat, escorté de ses amis qui le bombardaient de questions sans réponse, le blond ne dit rien, ne sachant plus s'il avait rêvé ou si tout cela était réel… Mais s'il voulait en être persuadé, il lui suffisait d'admirer le magnifique suçon qu'Envy lui avait offert en guise d'adieu « pour se rappeler » lui avait il souffler…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**


	3. Chapter 3

III) Chapitre 3

**Tenez bon, c'est la dernière ligne droite ;p c'est l'avant dernier chapitre XD  
Avis aux pervers/es il n'y a pas de lemon ici, c'est pour la prochain fois (ôôôôh)…  
Bonne lecture, chapitre beaucoup plus court que les précédents je m'en excuse !**

« -Mais c'est ça ! Continue comme ça c'est pas mon problème ! »

La porte claqua furieusement, laissant le blond au silence obsédant de sa petite chambre, et à son incompréhension.

Il se frotta la nuque en soupirant, les yeux toujours fixés à l'endroit où son compagnon d'internat venait de disparaitre. Encore une dispute, une parmi tant d'autre. Ca ne faisait rien.

Dehors il pleuvait, depuis un bout de temps déjà, et le temps de dégradait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du temps. Sale automne. Le ciel était gris. Il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Edward regardait avec lassitude les gouttes s'écraser sur les carreaux, et suivait leur lent parcours jusqu'au bas de la fenêtre. Passionnant.

Il s'étala sur son lit, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Les mercredi après-midi étaient de plus en long, et ce depuis deux semaines. Déjà deux semaines. Deux semaines que le blond se repassait en boucle sa rencontre avec _lui_. Deux semaines que cette idée l'obsédait, ne lui laissant aucun répit, et que se présentait à lui les choix les plus divers, des plus fantasmagoriques aux plus tangibles…

Que devait-il faire ?

Il se reposa la question, pour la centième fois lui semblait-il, peut-être la bonne, ou peut-être pas… Ce qui était certain par contre c'était qu'il devait y répondre au risque de devenir fou.  
L'éliminer ? L'oublier ? Le revoir ?

Les 3 solutions les plus réalisables, tourbillonnaient devant ses paupières fermées. Elles étaient toutes plus dangereuses et impossibles les unes que les autres.  
Malheureusement, pour le moment c'était les seules qu'il pouvait analyser sans tomber dans la philosophie… ou la paranoïa.

Est-ce qu'il était réellement comme Envy ?

Incapable de réfréner ses pulsions… Il se rappelait avec une délicieuse horreur ce qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il rossait le brun. Une impression de toute puissance.  
Ce souvenir le fit frémir. Il se dégoûtait, mais ce dégoût était teinté d'une curiosité malsaine. Et s'il réessayait ? Pour voir ?

« -Espèce d'imbécile : Tu rentres dans son jeu ! Souviens-toi bon sang ! Souhaiterais-tu, même à ton pire ennemi de subir ce qu'il t'a fait ? Hein ? T'as pas l'air de revoir la scène… Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ?

-Ôh mais la ferme ! C'était pas si terrible que ça en fin de compte… »

La petite voix dans sa tête le toisa avec mépris.

« -T'y étais toi ? Bien sûr que non ! T'étais bien planqué, en stand by, en espérant que tout ça ne t'atteindrait pas ! T'essayais de te faire tout petit, d'être très loin de la scène…Moi non, j'étais en première ligne… Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais que de dos … Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Il haussa les épaules. La petite voix reprit :

« - Je t'ai vu tomber, être humilié, souffrir, pleurer, souhaiter mourir…  
-Arrête ! » Hurla Edward, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

« -Oh que oui, tu as souhaité mourir, pas pendant qu'il te violait, ni pendant qu'il enfonçait sa lame dans ta chair ou qu'il s'amusait avec toi, oh non, après, quand il te laissait, souillé, à terre, en sang et en larmes. Tu voulais mourir, de toutes tes forces, tu as imploré tout et n'importe quoi, et lui, il riait ! Tu t'en rappelles ?

« -Pitié arrête… » Le blond s'était roulé en boule, les paupières et les dents serrées à s'en faire mal, essayant de repousser les souvenirs de torture qui l'assaillaient.

Sa voix reprit, dans un murmure quasi-inaudible.

« -Souviens-toi… La première fois… Puis la seconde… Souhaites-tu vraiment que l'histoire se répète une troisième fois ?

-Il t'a brisé, et maintenant tu voudrais accourir vers lui en jappant, la queue et les oreilles dressées ? Tu es pitoyable Edward…  
-Je…Je peux… Comment…savoir…pas….je…. »

Il laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues parmi les balbutiements qu'il tentait de rendre compréhensibles. Il pleurait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Beaucoup trop.

Elle lui chuchota, caressante :

« -Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est rassembler ce qui te reste de dignité, et le rayer définitivement de ta vie et de ta mémoire. Enfuis-toi, comme avant… Tout ira bien après, fais moi confiance…

-… J'en ai marre de fuir…

-Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Il te détruira. Non crois-moi, oublie le… »

Elle s'évanouit alors, et l'alchimiste eut l'impression qu'un voile de brouillard se levait.

« -Mais… Je ne peux pas… »

Seul le silence obtus de sa chambre lui répondit. Il leva les yeux vers la vitre froide. La pluie avait cessé ? Une brève accalmie. Il frissonna… Puis sourit.  
Envy le tuerait. Et le pire, c'est que le blond aimerait ça. Enfin bon… pourquoi pas.

Une accalmie avant l'orage.  
Super programme…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The last chap… **

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Edward soupira et tourna la tête, pour éviter le regard pétillant de malice de Louis. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'avoir des amis. Surtout des trop curieux.

-Elle veut sortit avec toi neh ? Aller tu peux me le dire ! C'est pas la plus moche remarque… ni la seule…

Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre. Il se fichait éperdument de ces petites dindes écervelées, qui gloussaient à longueur de temps et cancanaient dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il revint vers Louis, qui haussa les épaules.

-On n'a pas tous ta chance !

-Tu parles d'une chance…

-Arrêêêêête ! Elle est canon Juliette… C'est quoi ton problème avec les jolies filles ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Ôh et puis laisse tomber…

Edward se leva des marches du perron du Lycée Général où ils étaient installés et se dirigea résolument vers la salle d'anglais du 1er étage, suivit de près par le rouquin, surexcité.

-Ed… Lui chuchota celui-ci, l'ayant enfin rattrapé au milieu de la foule d'élève massée dans les escaliers, Fais gaffe à Damien, il te regarde mauvais depuis tout à l'heure…

Devant le regard interrogateur du blond, il continua.

-Je crois qu'il a pas digéré que sa meuf le lâche pour toi…

-C'est qui sa copine ?

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par le désintérêt le plus total qu'affichait le fin visage d'Edward.

-C'est la p'tite blonde bien roulée d'avant-hier ! Celle qui t'a filé son numéro de portable !

-Qui m'a menacé de se suicider si je le prenais pas plutôt, Se moqua t'il en arrivant devant leur salle, toujours pas numérotée.

Ils s'assirent sur le carrelage du couloir. Ils étaient les premiers. Edward laissa son esprit vagabonder, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distante au bavardage incessant du rouquin. Il se revoyait, courant dès le premier jour, totalement étranger à ces grands bâtiments, jurant contre tout ce qui bougeait. C'était à quelques mètres seulement qu'IL l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Pourquoi le premier jour ? Pourquoi à ce moment là ? « Karma » songea t'il.

Il sourit distraitement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Un jour il pleurait de rage contre cet imbécile aux cheveux noirs, et le lendemain il se plaisait à s'imaginer, le recroisant au détour d'un chemin…

-Ed…

Et pourquoi ce sentiment de vide ? Il soupira. La souffrance lui plaisait elle ?

-Ed…

Certainement pas ! Il se secoua mentalement.

-ED…

L'intéressé se tourna exaspéré vers Louis, qui était lui-même tourné vers un groupe d'élève survoltés qui s'avançait vers eux. Edward crut reconnaître en tête le fameux Damien Janvrais, adolescent patibulaire.

-Viens on s'en va… Ôh Ed s'il te plait… Tant qu'on peut encore…

-Autant régler l'affaire tout de suite.

Et il se leva, totalement indifférent au Louis pendu à sa manche, le tirant dans l'autre sens. Ils étaient 5. En cas de règlement de compte, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps. Enfin bon, après tout, rien ne pouvait être pire que…

-Tiens, tiens…Alors comme ça, un minable essaye de me piquer ma copine hein ?

En effet, ça risquait de finir en baston générale…

Ricanements du reste de la bande en fond sonore.

-Tu veux te battre ? proposa Edward négligemment.

-Hein ?

Damien écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Certainement pas à ça. Il observa le blond, qui regardait à présent par la fenêtre, l'air de s'ennuyer. Il était encore en train de se demander comment réagir, quand Edward bailla, un sourire moqueur commençant à poindre sur sa bouche.

-Alors ? Tu te décides… Ou tu renonces ?

Un attroupement d'élèves curieux s'était formé autour d'eux.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais te casser ta jolie p'tite gueule sale fils de …

-Ah bah comme ça c'est clair...

Avec une rapidité étonnante, Edward lui envoya son poing dans le ventre, avant de lui fracasser le nez avec son genou. Il avait un bon maître en la matière, et une colère froide au fond des veines. Il regardait son rival, l'appendice nasal en sang se tordre à terre au milieu du couloir. Ses amis s'étaient reculés immédiatement après sa première attaque, les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf...

Le blond toisa la masse de lycéens, et ajouta en guise de conclusion :

-Emmenez moi ce boulet à l'infirmerie… Et dites à la prof que je n'assisterai pas à son cours.

Il se retourna, une lassitude extrême commençant à se faire sentir. Il en avait marre. C'était trop facile… Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas dû être si violent. Alors qu'il repartait calmement dans la direction opposé à la salle sous le regard de ses petits camardes de classe, une voix s'éleva de derrière le troupeau.

-'Parait que t'es le gigolo d'Envy hein ?

Edward se figea sur place, et se retourna vivement. Il ne put distinguer la personne qui avait parlé, mais à présent tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et pas de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il y avait quelques instants, c'était avec admiration, mais après ces quelques paroles, la suspicion de lisait sur tous les visages.

Le blondinet préféra la fuite que l'affrontement facial, dont il ne ressortirait certainement pas indemne, du point de vue de son honneur déjà pas mal entamé… Il partit d'un pas forcé, la tête haute, mais les poings serrés, retenant sa colère. Merde.

Il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs, et même si quelqu'un l'avaitt interpellé, il n'y aurait certainement pas fait attention. La grille du lycée était fermée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sauter par dessus sans effort sous le regard médusé des surveillants.

Il partit en courant, se refusant à penser, tandis que les désastreux souvenirs d'Envy lui revenaient en tête. Courir. Juste courir. Essayer d'oublier. Il ne voyait pas la route, courant de toutes ses forces, les poumons en feu, il courait n'importe où, pour rien, juste courir, ne plus penser, surtout ne plus penser.

Il martelait le bitume de la ville, pour tomber finalement à bout de forces devant l'église, sous le regard des quelques passants, atterrés de voir ce gamin si pressé.

L'église.

Il y était revenu inconsciemment. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses muscles le rappelèrent bien vite à l'ordre. La tête lui tournait et son cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante. Merde.

-Ca va mon garçon ?

La voix était chaude et masculine. Quelqu'un s'intéressait-il au sort d'Edward sur Terre ? Tout portait à le croire…

Le blond hocha la tête affirmativement, mais l'inconnu persista. Il ne voyait que ses pieds.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Réponse négative. L'inconnu s'agenouilla près de lui et lui posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule. Edward releva lentement la tête. C'était un bel homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, une touffe de cheveux sur le devant du crâne, alors que plus court derrière. Ce qui retint l'attention d'Edward fut qu'il avait une cigarette non-allumée entre les lèvres.

-Ca va aller merci…

-OK.

Le petit blond parvint à se lever, et fit quelques pas suivit de près par l'inconnu.

-Je m'appelle Jean… Havoc, dit Jean.

-Euh…Moi c'et Edward Elric.

Il essaya d'avancer et de donner bonne figure, mais il ne put se mettre à marcher normalement. Ca tournait trop autour de lui. « Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait d'exercice aussi longtemps… Ca doit être normal… » Mais au fond de lui il craignait que ce soit un vestige de ces nombreuses blessures.

-Tu t'entraînes pour le 100 mètres Edward ? Rigola l'aîné en fouillant ses poches, tu n'aurais pas du feu par hasard ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête. L'attitude de l'homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Trop de sympathie émanait de lui. Il aimait vivre. Et c'est ce qu'Edward lui reprochait.

Il réussit enfin à aligner 3 pas, puis il lança un « Au revoir et merci. » Avant de partir d'un pas forcé.

-A la prochaine alors Ed ! Lui adressa Havoc en lui faisant un salut de la main, toujours occupé à chercher son briquet.

Il releva la tête de ses recherches fastidieuses, pour regarder l'adolescent à la démarche chancelante rentrer dans l'église. Il secoua la tête. Tant pis.

Il trouva ce foutu feu et alluma sa clope

-0-

Le blond regardait les vitraux de l'église silencieusement. Il était seul. Avec un temps pareil, même les curés étaient dehors.

Il tourna dans l'imposante demeure de Dieu, sentant monter en lui, un profond sentiment de désespoir. Le désarroi.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici en réalité, peut être dans l'espoir bien mince qu'IL serait là.

Le blond laissa traîner une de ses mains gantées sur un des bancs en bois poussiéreux. Il la laissa retomber en soupirant. Qu'avait il cru ?

Il était seul au monde, personne ne serait affecté de sa disparition. Et certainement pas Envy…

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Envy. Tant de sentiments en un nom. Tant de douleur également…

Il ne manquait plus que les violons…

Il se secoua mentalement. Il faisait déjà sombre. Edward n'avait pas vu le temps défiler, totalement perdu dans ses pensées, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il était rentré dans la bâtisse il y a avait à peine 5 minutes. Ses jambes paralysées par sa trop longue immobilité lui firent reprendre conscience que c'était bel et bien la réalité.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'église si rassurante du début d'après-midi prenait désormais une image tout autre, sinistre et étouffante.

Le blond recula vers la sacristie, observant les piliers et les statues des saints qui semblaient le juger. Le bruit de ses bottes sur le pavé se répercutait sur les pierres. Il déglutit. Puis partit sans se retourner avec la dérangeante impression d'être suivi et observé.

L'air frais lui sembla une renaissance. Dehors il faisait presque froid. Ses yeux déjà habitués à l'obscurité firent rapidement le point. Il n'avait pas pris la porte centrale, mais celle du cimetière. Les pierres grises et macabres s'élevaient sur son passage et des Christs à l'air sévère le jugeaient également du haut de leur croix. La lune était pleine, bien qu'on ne pouvait distinguer les étoiles à travers la couche nuageuse.

Il marcha longtemps, seul vivant parmi les morts, errant, ne pouvant se résigner à rentrer. Et puis de toute façon, à qui ça profiterait ?

Seul.

Ce mot lui déchirait le cœur. Seul. Il était et serait toujours seul.

Les allées du petit cimetière se ressemblaient toutes, et Edward flânait au milieu des tombes moussues en plus bon moins bon état.

"-T'es malhonnête… T'as pas toujours était seul...

-Ferme-la, j'ai pas envie de te parler.

-T'as pas le choix !

-Ah tu crois ?"

Il fit taire la petite voix lancinante au fond de son crâne. Il se sentait encore plus seul à présent.

"-Et Al ?"

Cette pensée tourna longtemps dans son cerveau fiévreux. Al... Le blond serra les mâchoires et accéléra le pas. Al... Il se prit la tête et laissa filtrer un gémissement entre ses dents. Il s'arrêta. Une larme toucha le sol. "Merde... C'est pas vrai... je chiale..." Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, les larmes roulant sans pitié le long de ses joues, les yeux en partie cachés par ses mèches, la tête basse, le corps raide.

Al...

Il tituba jusqu'à une tombe, à laquelle il se retint de justesse pour ne pas chuter. Il s'y laissa glisser en un hululement de douleur.

Al...

Il y avait combien de temps déjà ? 4 ans. D'abord son père, puis sa mère, et pour finir son petit frère... il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. Il avait un goût amer au fond de la bouche, qu'il percevait nettement à travers ses larmes salées, qui gouttaient de son menton. Il ramena ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.

4 ans qu' à ses côtés ne trottait plus la petite silhouette de son cadet. Et c'était de sa faute.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'effacer de sa mémoire refirent immédiatement surface, avec une foule impressionnante de détails saisissants de réalité.

C'était un matin de printemps. Il faisait beau et très doux pour la saison, Alphonse courait aux devant de son aîné. Ils rentraient chez eux. Même Edward souriait en portant leurs maigres valises, sur ce chemin si familier. Le rire cristallin de son frère lui tintait encore aux oreilles. Ils firent la course. Alphonse gagna ; il n'avait rien à porter LUI.

Mais il stoppa net, du haut de la petite pente qu'ils étaient en train de gravir, il se retourna vivement vers son frère, et ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Sa voix fut couverte par la détonation d'un fusil. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la douleur, une tâche de sang s'élargissant au niveau du thorax, le plus jeune des Elrics toucha terre, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux d'Edward. Le son sourd de son frêle corps tombant sur le sol tétanisa Edward.

La suite ne fut qu'une série de cris, une mêlée froide et sanglante, de coups de feu et de rage.

C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû prévoir que ce gang l'attendrait. Et son frère serait encore en vie. Il n'aurait jamais dû l'amener courir le pays avec lui, il aurait dû lui ordonner de rester avec ses voisins au lieu de le suivre.

"-Pardon ptit frère... Pardon..."

Ses larmes étaient brûlantes, et c'est dans un brouillard grisâtre qu'il sortit le couteau suisse dont il ne se séparait jamais.

"-A quoi bon ?"

Il dégagea avec une lenteur extrême la lame et dévoila son poigna droit. Il posa le métal froid sur ses veines, et agenouillé, il regarda une dernière fois le ciel. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage, et assécha une de ses larmes.

"-J'arrive Al..."

Il serra un peu plus le manche du couteau et ferma les yeux...

-Laisse tomber le nabot, t'as pas assez de cran...

Edward tourna violemment la tête. LUI !

Il était perché sur une croix ornant une pierre tombale, telle une statue mortuaire, le toisant d'un sourire froid. Le blond lâcha son arme, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Envy le rejoint d'un saut, ses cheveux noirs se confondant avec la nuit. Edward s'était levé d'un bond, mais le brun se contenta de ramasser la lame et de la lui tendre. Tout cela dans le silence le plus total.

-Je ne t'en empêcherai pas si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment... Mais ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté est peut-être pire.

Sa voix était glacée, et le blond ne distinguait dans la pénombre que sa silhouette d'ivoire. Un étrange ricanement sortit de sa gorge.

-Au moins tu n'y seras pas...

-Qui sait ? Le brun leva un sourcil, la paume contenant le couteau toujours ouverte, tendue vers le blond.

Edward fixait calmement la lame, puis sans prévenir s'en empara, et la précipita vers sa gorge. Son geste fut interrompu à temps par la forte poigne d'Envy qui retenait la main gauche du blond.

Le temps semblait comme suspendu. La voix d'Edward le brisa, et s'éleva dans un cri.

-Mais qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre de ma vie ? Il se dégagea violemment du brun, tu l'as gâchée, et tu poursuis ton œuvre, même dans ma propre mort ?

Envy se rapprocha rapidement, et interrompit un Edward aux joues rouges, en l'embrassant. Le blond resta quelques instants sans réaction, pendant que la langue d'Envy taquinait la sienne et qu'une de ses mains s'était glissée sur sa nuque. Il était infiniment surpris. Non que ce fusse la première fois qu'Envy lui prenait les lèvres, mais c'est que ce baiser était sans aucune violence ni méchanceté.

Le ténébreux le relâcha doucement.

-Ca t'évitera de poser d'autres questions débiles...

Il s'arrêta aussi sec, car Edward venait de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Il murmura seulement :

-Pourquoi ?

Envy le fixait, une expression indéfinissable courant sur ses traits. Le blond continua sur sa lancée :

-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi un jour tu me brises, et un autre tu me relèves ? Pourquoi tu me suis partout où je m'enfuis ? Pourquoi tu me hais ? Il baissa un peu la voix comme pour se parler à lui même, et Pourquoi ça me blesse autant...

Le brun s'agenouilla alors, et prit le petit corps dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

-Parce que tu m'aimes... C'est tout con et pas très original.

Le blondinet le repoussa furieusement :

-La ferme ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne le pourrai pas, sa voix se brisa, et même ce ne serait qu'un amour à sens unique...

-Tu crois vraiment ?

Un sourire balaya les lèvres d'Envy.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, j'ai eu une assez mauvaise journée... lâcha Edward.

-Je n'ai jamais était aussi sérieux...

-Ca suffit !

Les yeux du blond lançaient des éclairs. "Il ressemble à un chat en colère" songea Envy. Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un moment, l'obscurité leur tenant lieu de bouclier.

Edward soupira dédaigneusement et s'adossa contre la tombe la plus proche. Envy vint l'y rejoindre doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ils regardèrent le ciel, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder. Le blond se tourna vers son homologue et brisant le pacte muet, lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Envy... Fais-moi l'amour.

-...

-Mais _vraiment_. Normalement.

-Je rêve où tu me demandes de te...

-Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier...

Envy sourit, et c'est en lui prenant doucement les lèvres, qu'il l'allongea sur la pierre tombale et qu'il s'attaqua à son haut tandis que son autre main s'occupait de la fermeture de son pantalon.  
Il se sépara à bout de souffle du blond, puis sa bouche s'égara dans le cou de celui-ci, mordillant la veine palpitante, le faisant gémir par la même occasion, tout en douceur.  
Edward sentait que le brun se contenait patiemment ne serait-ce que par ses gestes qu'il tentait de rendre le moins agressif possible.  
Le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais chaque particule de son corps lui hurlait que tout cela était bien réel.  
SON souffle chaud dans son cou, la légère brise nocturne, SON odeur enivrante, le froid de la pierre sur sa peau, les étoiles, petites lucioles lumineuses, SES cheveux fins lui caressant le visage, et le calme de la nuit. Non tout cela existait bel et bien.  
Les mains d'Envy le ramenèrent à l'instant présent, alors qu'elles lui caressèrent les hanches, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre ses cuisses.  
L'obstacle qu'était le pantalon ne posa bientôt plus de problème, étant donné qu'il vola rapidement rejoindre le débardeur au sol.

-Envy…

-Hmmm? Tu vas pas me dire que t'aimes pas ça quand même…

-C'est juste que j'aimerais que tu fasses un peu plus attention à mes fringues…

-De toute façon, t'en auras plus besoin ! rétorqua celui-ci en titillant de la paume de sa main, un des tétons du blond qui se hérissa à ce contact.

-Et je deviens nudiste ? grogna-t'il

-C'est pas moi que ça dérangerait…

Sa langue mutine se faufila jusqu'au nombril d'Edward qui frémit à ce contact inhabituel de la part d'Envy. Celui-ci remonta alors à la bouche du blond, qui mécontent, fronçait les sourcils. Il l'embrassa et glissa une de ses mains dans le boxer d'Edward.

-Crétin… murmura l'Elric quand il eut lâché ses lèvres.

Son sous-vêtement fut rapidement mis de côté, et sans qu'il est eu le temps de soupirer, la bouche avide d'Envy assaillait sa virilité, la léchant sur tout son long, juste pour le provoquer.  
Le blond gémit et mut par un instinct de survie, resserra ses cuisses, et ses 2 mains se posèrent sur la tête du brun, comme pour le repousser.  
Envy écarta gentiment les jambes de son amant, qu'il caresse pour l'apaiser. Ce geste le surprit lui-même. C'étai la première fois qu'il se souciait réellement du bien être de son partenaire. D'habitude, il pensait à sa propre personne en premier lieu. Il chassa ses pensées d'auto critique pour se concentrer sur sa tâche du moment.  
Envy le prit totalement en bouche, pour la troisième fois depuis leur rencontre, mais cette fois, il le fit pour un plaisir partagé.  
Son propre sexe lui faisait délicieusement mal, et il pensa que ce devait être le prix à payer pour voir le blond dans une telle attitude d'abandon, la respiration irrégulière, la bouche entrouverte, laissant échapper de petits gémissements entrecoupés de soupirs, ses deux mains plantées dans ses cheveux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les yeux fermés.  
Ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge du blond lui brûlaient les muscles de la nuque, mais il ne songea pas une seule seconde à s'arrêter.

Quand Edward se libéra enfin, ce fut une délivrance pour nos deux protagonistes. Envy s'approcha du visage, si calme, du blond et frôla de ses doigts froids les deux petites lèvres rouges, et tenta d'en forcer l'accès doucement, afin de le préparer.  
Celui-ci resta pourtant bouche close, et secoua fermement la tête, ses yeux toujours cachés derrière ses paupières.

-…direct…

-Qu- ? Tu peux répéter ?  
-Vas-y…direct…s'il te plait…  
-Mais…

Une main d'Edward se glissa sur sa nuque, et le rapprocha de son visage, d'où il lui chatouilla les lèvres de sa langue, avant de la pousser délicatement vers sa bouche.  
Envy tremblait. C'était si… étrange… Il crut rêver. C'était trop bon, et en même temps si décalé…  
La pierre était gelée et rugueuse, pour contraster avec la passion dévorante qui grandissait dans le bas-ventre du brun. Leur langue se mêlaient, se fichant éperdument de trouver un vainqueur et un perdant à ce jeu particulier.  
Quand le blond voulut bien le relâcher, presque à regret, Envy sut ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il se plaça entre les jambes de son homologue et le pénétra, le plus doucement possible, se refusant à quitter des yeux son visage marqué par la douleur.  
Envy se retint de hurler. C'était vraiment trop bon.  
Il fut bientôt totalement en lui, et commença ses mouvements avec une prudence extrême, pour ne pas blesser le blond.  
Celui-ci se releva légèrement, et il parvint à articuler dans un rictus :

-Déjà fatigué… (1)  
-Tu me provoques le nain ?

Le nain en question sourit stoïquement et passa ses bras autours du cou du brun en gémissement sous un coup de rein légèrement plus vif.  
Envy le trouva plus sexy et attirant que jamais, ses cheveux blonds collés de sueur, son corps tremblant sous ses caresses, ses petites plaintes si excitantes ! Ôh my… (2)  
Il accéléra pendant qu'Edward mordait sa clavicule. Une des mains du brun lâcha les hanches du nabot pour s'emparer de son sexe dressé, auquel il appliqua la même cadence qu'à ses reins.

Leurs muscles les brûlaient, et leur souffle était rauque. Le rythme ne cessait d'augmenter, faisant crier de plaisir le blondinet, qui enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos d'Envy.  
Celui-ci se lâcha en premier dans Edward, épuisé, tandis que celui-ci ne le rejoignit que quelques instants plus tard en rejetant sa tête en arrière.  
Le brun le coucha alors doucement sur la pierre tombale, et se dégagea de lui à grandes peines pour le laisser respirer.

-Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête prudemment.

-Affirmatif… pour une fois que tu ne m'as pas trop amoché…

-Ed tu sais…

Le brun rougit à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Il avait aimé le voir souffrir, pleurer, il avait eu l'illusion de le posséder entièrement, alors qu'en fait il n'avait fait que le détruire un peu plus.

-Tu regrettes Envy ?  
-Non regretter c'est un pêché.

Le blond sourit. Comme si celui-ci avait à cœur de demeurer pur.

-« Ne commencez pas le mariage par un viol ».  
-C'est un des 10 commandements ?  
-Non. C'est Balzac.

Une chouette (3) hulula dans le silence de la nuit, et Edward se releva, sa pâle nudité éblouissant le brun, qui ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, toujours si beau, même blessé.  
Ils attendirent, seuls au monde, dex enfants perdus, cumulant conneries sur conneries et refusant de se l'avouer…  
Envy le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Il avait un peu froid.

-Envy ?  
-Oui ?  
-Un jour je te tuerais tu sais ?  
-J'attends que ça…

Dormez petites âmes, Dormez… (4)

-#-

Le lendemain matin, Envy se réveilla doucement de ce rêve éveillé, au milieu d'un cimetière, un petit blond couché sur lui. Il sourit et le secoua lentement, pour l'arracher aux griffes du sommeil.

-Hmmm…Al…'rête…

-Ôh la belle… Debout !  
-'RETe… Sommeil…  
-Bien. Tu auras la mort de deux petites vieilles sur la conscience alors…

Ed ouvrit un œil interrogateur.

-…Froid…

-Normal t'es à poil…

-Qu-…

-T'es pas du matin hein ?

Le blond grommela un « la ferme » avant de se rhabiller, non sans difficulté à cause de ses membres engourdis.  
Quand il eut fini et qu'Envy eut cessé de se moquer de sa tête pas très alerte-alerte, il regarda son amant, toujours vêtu de son éternel jean et de ses yeux taquins.

-On fait une drôle de paire hein ? lança Envy, les genoux repliés sous le menton.  
-Hmmm… Attends t'as dit « on » là ?

Seul le sourire du brun lui répondit.

-« on » est un couple alors ?  
-Je sais pas si notre relation porte un nom le nabot…  
-Un amour sans titre… ça me plait !

Sans titre… Tout et rien…

Ed leva sa tête blonde vers les cieux, un sourire aux lèvres… **NO TITLE**

**FiN**

**(1) Clin d'œil pour ceux qui ont lu la fic EN ENTIER èé !**

**(2) Trop lu de doujin en Version anglaise…**

**(3) MDR et au brouillon sans faire exprès j'ai marquée 'chiotte' a la place de chouette, ce qui a beaucoup fait rire Saza… **

**(4) BATOUALA livre maudit en français**

**ENFIN fini !**

**Je vous donne rdv dans les BONUS, parce que c'est comme chez Eléonore, quand y en a plus, y en a encore !  
Sinon ? Pas trop déçu par la fin ? Si un peu ? Beaucoup ? Pas du tout ? VOS impressions °0° qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises je veux savoir !**


	5. BONUS

… **BONUS …**

D'abord je fais les quelques remerciements, noblesse oblige et après… GOOD BYE NO TITLE (U.U)

**(o)**A ma ptite Muse d'inspiration, ma MELPONEME A MOI, ma sœur, ma femme, ma loliita XD, ma Slothii, ma saza quoi… Toujours là, toujours d'un avis sûr et d'une imagination… tordue !

**(o)** A ma nétoile, ptdr ma ptite namour et mon âme sœur du net, la jolie Juliette (ralala ça rime, Ovation pour moi !) je t'aime ma belle… Et bonne chance pour l'adaptation de NO TITLE en doujin ! Jdelric .:.

**(o)**A moi pour m'être tenue compagnie durant les longues nuits de solitude face à mon bloc note…

**(o)**Au boulet de chat, aux nombreux stylos bics décédés pour cette noble cause, au poncho maGnifique qui tient chaud, à mon mp3 qui remplaçait la radio quand elle passait que de la merde, ladite radio, aux chaussons vaches qui me regardaient méchamment au bas du lit superposé…

**(o)** Et à vous petits lecteurs, pour vous être donnés la peine de lire… Même si les reviews vont pas toujours avec ;) ! Je vous dois tout, sans vous j'aurais jamais eu le courage de finir cette fic…

**Ed** : PAS CONTENT ! PAS CONTENT !

**Envy** : IDEM ! IDEM !

**Goth**: # se réveille difficilement # Wala ! C'est quoi ce dawa ? Et pourquoi vous avez tous des panneaux avec ma tête barrée dessus ?

**Envy** : RévoluciOOOn ! Tché avec nous !

**Ed**: #chante en soulevant douloureusement la pancarte# Une seule solution, la manifest'… acion !

**Goth**: #émerge tout à fait# Je sais bien que les persos sont de toute façon jamais content de leur histoire et détestent leur bouffonne d'autrice mais y a des limites non ?

**Envy**: Ca va plus ! C'est toujours moi le méchant ! Et Edward c'est le pauvre petit chéri que tout le monde veut consoler… Et moi alors ! chui aller en maison de correction !

**Ed**: OUUUUH le Taulaaaard ! Nan mais sans rire je suis d'accord avec l'autre débile là… J'en ai marre d'être dessous moi …

**Goth**: … D'ailleurs Envy… De la prison comment t'en es sorti ?

**Ed**: Et ce truc ça se dit « autrice » ? Mais où va le monde mes enfants…

**Envy** : Bah je sais pas… j'ai comme un trou noir dans la tête…

**Goth** : Dis plutôt que tu préférerais oublier ça hein ?

**Envy**: On va dire ça comme ça…

**Ed**: O.o #Incréule# à ce point ?

**Envy**: U.U Ca risque de choquer les lecteurs potentiels…

**Goth**: Pire que l'écarteur des gros et gras moines de Slothii ?

**Envy** : Son truc à côté c'est la vie de _roromania_(On se comprend)

**Ed**: jte croyais pas comme ça…

**Goth**: Moi par contre si… Bon pour en revenir au sujet initial #se frotte les yeux# qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma fic ?

**Ed**: Envy tu commences ?

**Envy**: Yep mon chou

**Goth**: #note le 'mon chou' au passage#

**Envy** : alors alors :

Y a pleins de trucs que tu laisses en plan

On aime pas la fin #Ed brandit la pancarte en braillant des chants de guerre minimoys#

Le lemon est trop long

Y a des morceaux qui collent pas ensemble

Tes passages psychologiques sont très très très très pourris…

Je crois que c'est tout….

**Ed** : T'as oublié qu'elle poste jamais dans les délais !

**Goth** : merci de votre franchise, j'apprécie…

**Envy**: Fallait bien que tu le saches un jour ou l'autre non ?

**Goth** : euh… bah non… je préfère garder mes illusions #L'égo vient d'en prendre un coup là# Et après ?

**Ed**: C'est tout… Pourquoi t'en veux encore ?

**Envy**: Elle aime peut être ça remarque…

**Ed**: Ouais sans doute… Ca m'étonnerait pas tant que ça tu sais…

**Goth**: #retourne au lit, le mp3 greffé sur les noreilles et le chat en oreiller# Faites pas trop de bruit … Sommeil…

**Envy**: BAMBOULAAAAA ! #doucement# Ed, méga partouz à la maison ?

**Ed** : YEAH ! DISCO ! WAHoooo ! #doucement aussi# plutôt deux fois qu'une !

#Gros Bordel, et bruits douteux. Mais Goth s'en fous, elle hiberne…#

**Une conclusion ? Allez vous faire voir et don't forget,**

**:) Have FUN ( !)**


End file.
